leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Remnant of the Aspect
For the existing equivalent, see or . For the removed equivalent, see . For the removed item, see . Remnant of the Aspect= * is gold efficient without its passive and active. * The raw stats gained from upgrading to are gold efficient (225 health, 10% CDR, 150% health regen for ). Note that, once you've completed the , it will also grant you an additional ward in stock. }} Similar Items }} |-|Eye of the Aspect= * is gold efficient without its passive and active effects. * The raw stats gained from upgrading to are gold efficient (225 health, 10% CDR, 150% health regen for ). Note that, once you've completed the , it will also grant you an additional ward in stock. }} Similar Items }} Notes * automatically transforms into upon completing the . * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. * Triggering the Spoils of War passive adds +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * The Spoils of War passive is triggered no matter what method is used to kill the minion, but the execute can only be applied with melee basic attacks. * will trigger but not . * Assuming user kills the most valuable minions available, provides: ** per 10 seconds|9 melee minions (21+21+21+21+21+21+21+21+21) and 3 siege minions (60+63+66) per 8 minion waves is 378g per 240 sec. 378 / 24 is 15.75 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** Between 15 and 25 minutes, this is increased to per 10|8 melee minions (21+21+21+21+21+21+21+21) and 4 siege minions (90+90+90+90) per 6 minion waves is 528g per 240 sec. 528 / 24 is 22 gold per 10 sec.}}. ** After 25 minutes, this is futher increased to per 10|4 melee minions (21+21+21+21) and 8 siege minions (90+90+90+90+90+90+90+90) per 6 minion waves is 804g per 240 sec. 804 / 24 is 33.5 gold per 10 sec.}}. Trivia * , , and are a set of items available since Season Eight that were designed for . They were themed after locations from Runeterra that all incidentally involve a form of physical transcendence. Patch History . ;V9.5 * Spoils of War healing changed to from 50 . ;V8.23 * Spoils of War base health threshold increased to from . ;V8.10 * Now limited to (1 Jungle or Gold Income item) from (1 Gold Income item). ;V8.7 * Passive gold per 10 seconds reduced to from . ;V8.6 * Pinging the item now displays the correct amount of gold needed to finish its quest. ;V8.5 - March 8th Hotfix * Passive gold per 10 seconds increased to from . * Granting . ;V8.4 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Health reduced to 350 from 500. ;V8.3 * Now correctly continue to show how much gold has been accumulated with the item after its quest completes. ;V8.2 - Rework * Renamed to from . * Item icon updated. * Upgrades to from after completing the . * + + = . ** + + = . * Quest gold value reduced to from . * Spoils of War healing is reduced by 50% if the item wielder is a ranged champion. * Shield Battery, a permanent shield for level)}} health. The shield regenerates slowly when out-of-combat. Executing minions with Spoils of War regenerates shield value. * Quest reward now grants the active with 4 wards in stock. ** Consumes a charge to place a at the target location (600 range), which reveals the surrounding area for 150 seconds. Holds up to 4 charges which refill upon visiting the shop. ** Upon completing the quest, the item holds 1 ward, visiting the shop is required to refill the wards. * Completing the quest permanently upgrades to and to . * Completing the quest now send the following chat message to the team: "Summoner (Champion) Quest Complete! Completion Time: XX:XX" }} References de:Relikt des Aspekts fr:Œil de l'Équinoxe pl:Oko Ekwinokcjum Category:Season 2018 item release